


[podfic] What Isn't Broken (Can Still Be Fixed)

by mothlights



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindness, Format: Streaming, M/M, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Reconciliation, Remix, magical workaround to mitigate the effects of a physical disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/87075">Elizabeth Culmer's <i>What Isn't Broken (Can Still Be Fixed)</i></a>. Streaming, MP3, and M4B.<br/>[03:14:22]</p>
<p>Madara lied about the eye transplant's effects. Captured and brought back to Konoha, Sasuke must adjust to blindness and his unexpected survival. Remix of "Put a little fixing on it," by megyal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What Isn't Broken (Can Still Be Fixed)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Isn't Broken (Can Still Be Fixed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87075) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



> (A tui got territorial about the tree outside the window, so you might notice some bird song behind the words here and there.)

## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

[03:14:22]

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/What_Isnt_Broken__Elizabeth_Culmer__mothlights.mp3)** (356 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/What_Isnt_Broken__Elizabeth_Culmer__mothlights.m4b)** (219.6 MB)



(right click and Save As)

| 

cover art by [newgrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/newgrange)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elizabeth Culmer for permission to record. Thanks to Paraka for podfic hosting. Thanks, newgrange, for the lovely art.


End file.
